warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Mycroft Holmes
Biography Little is known about this mysterious woman. Experts believe that she shouldn't exist or isn't real to begin with, but others are not too sure. On one hand, she does come from a modern era in history, since she has knowledge of both computers and smartphones. But she couples this with above average but limited knowledge of time travel. (See Personality for more information.) Furthermore, Sarah shares much in common with the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. These traits include personality and hardworking manner. Her goal is also suspicious. Sarah has often told others that she came to the Warehouse in order to find objects that she lost. But when confronted with the question of where would she put them, and what they actually were, she would only reply with a shrug. As proven by both her manner around artifacts and fellow Agents, she has worked for some type of Warehouse type organization. This means that she knows the proper way to care for any artifact, whether from the Warehouse or not. She has also gone on missions in the past with other Agents, who she refers to as "Victors" or "Vickis". Joining Warehouse 13 Sarah came to the Warehouse after mysteriously appearing in a large field. (See Relationships for more information.) She soon realized that just like in her home world, the people in the Warehouse didn't believe that she existed. Worse, they didn't know what to think of her, and this unfortunately lead to much criticism. The main reason why Sarah became such a problem is that the majority of the Agents who tried to decipher her couldn't decide whether her ramblings were real or imaginary. Not only that, but the fact that time travel is a difficult and tricky subject to bring up. That made trying to interpret her becomes all the more challenging to do. This feeling changed, however, when on her first mission, she started feeling queasy around a certain artifact-one that would have killed a fellow Agent. All of a sudden, the pieces fell into place. Sarah has the ability to tell when important events were about to occur, and react just before they do. This ability turned her into an asset, but also lead to her staying in the Warehouse more often. After all, the world didn't believe in her existence...but in a life and death situation, the fact that she isn't considered real becomes a good thing. Personality She is vibrant, fun loving and friendly to all. Her vast intelligence has made her a great assistant to all those both above her in status and on the same level. However, she often distances herself from the group and is quick to question the world around her, only to change it completely. This has lead her to be called selfish and inflexible by close associates and foes alike. Another thing to consider is her preference to investigate further into the task she was given. She will gather bits and pieces of trivial knowledge as she is going about a typical mission, and would rather have all the time in the world to do so then go about things incompletely. However, one of her biggest pet peeves is knowing very little about any important matter. The intelligence that she has in regards to time travel is limited only to piloting time machines. She doesn't know culture from other time periods, and doesn't even recognize items such such as old fashioned clothing and ancient architecture as being part of our world's history. But she is interested in other periods in history and has taken to researching them in her spare time. Relationships * Ever since Agents Pete Lattimer and Claudia Donovan found Sarah in a nearby field, they had kept a close eye on her for the good of the Warehouse. But when Sarah saved Pete's life by using her "powers", Claudia became more caring towards the newcomer. At first, Sarah thought that her actions didn't matter, and that saving Pete's life was "part of the job description". But after realizing how much Claudia really cared about Pete, Sarah began to open up to the both of them, and thus, felt more at home in the Warehouse. * She respects Agent Felix Draco, and looks up to him as a mentor. He was one of the first to gain her trust, and is very respected in the eyes of his enigmatic fellow Agent. Sarah is also extremely friendly towards those that Draco cares about, such as Garrett Scott. * Megan Wilcoxson was the first Agent to meet Sarah at the Warehouse, and because of her vibrant personality, quickly became the lone traveler's best friend. * Because of their unique powers and similar personalities to her own, Sarah considers Agents Aden Tyler and Juan Miguel to be her surrogate brothers. She counts on them to help her in a pinch, and they would gladly do the same. *While on a tour of the Warehouse, Aden introduced Sarah to another Agent named Mary Melinoe. They soon discovered just how alike they were, and proceeded to become close friends. Artifacts Recovered *The Hound of the Baskervilles Artifact History Sarah uses an electronic wristwatch to better be able to tell when events will occur. She has also used many of her other personal artifacts from time to time, including the Hound of the Baskervilles. The only artifact that she uses from Warehouse 13 is Sir Arthur Doyle's Pipe. Not only does she use it for its abilities, but also to look more trusting. This has lead her to gain more information about any particular subject then usual. She also has a small collection of artifacts from her own world, including a blue pair of glasses called the Edison. It works like a cross between a Farnsworth and Google Glass, but with better sound and image quality then the former. Once it is put on, the device is activated by the user running his/her fingers across the top part of the lenses. The Edison, or 'Ed' as Sarah calls it, is the young Agent's first invention, as well as her prime method of communication. Other devices invented by Sarah can also be seen in her collection. Jargon These are words and phrases that Sarah uses in her home world, and has since used over at the Warehouse. *Biz: A gadget or gadgets used by Agents. (The word is both singular and plural.) *Charlie Town: A place where artifacts are collected and preserved/code name for a Warehouse. *Charlie/Charlotte: the person who owns the Charlie House, and hires Hackers to collect artifacts or Hacks. Unlike the Hack Master/Mistress, the Charlie is responsible for taking care of the Hacks and not giving the Hackers Hack Jobs (or missions). *Ed Hack: A particularly dangerous artifact. *Fizzy: Suspicious (as in 'something's fizzy') *Hack: An artifact in general. *Hack Job(s): A mission in general. *Hack Master/Mistress: the man or woman who runs a Charlie House. He or she is responsible for the Hackers' safety and in doing so, will give them missions or Hack Jobs. *Slap it: Snag, tag and bag an artifact. *Trick-or-treat: An extremely dangerous mission. *Victor/Vicki: A code name for an fellow Agent. Trivia * Sarah's unique preflex ability is due to a complex level of otherworldly 'athletics' training. Due to this training, she has become well-versed in gathering information that most Agents wouldn't be able to ge their hands on. She has also been called on to slip into places unnoticed in order to retrieve the most well-guarded of artifacts. In fact, some Agents even consider her 'the Warehouse ninja'; a title that she gladly appreciates. * She enjoys reading, and has often been found with her nose in a book. * Constantly quotes favorite movies and can usually identify the movie that a quote may come from. * Is a giant fan of Doctor Who. * Can hack into any modern laptop, and considers it as easy as 'hot-wiring a car'. * When not working, she can be found at the local library. * Has been known to wear a deerstalker and utter 'Elementary, my dear Watson', prompting many to believe that she is a Sherlock Holmes cosplayer. This has proved to be the perfect cover on several occasions. * When nervous, she is prone to absentmindedly taking things apart and putting them together again.